shingeki_no_bahamut_genesisfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Azazel/@comment-107.201.46.132-20190617215233
A lot of the people in the fandom and Tumblr need to calm down when comparing Azazel and Charioce XVII. I understand that people like Azazel’s character development in season 2, but they need to calm down with Charioce XVII as I have seen a lot of Azazel and Azanina fans call him “Hitler” for murdering demons and gods. But, keep in mind that Azazel is a murderer like Charioce XVII because he has killed more humans and angels. Remember, while Satan’s rebellion against heaven continued, Azazel was one of the fallen angels who not only fought back against the angels in heaven, but killed the angels in heaven. Even if fallen angels like Azazel were banished to hell, the casualties couldn’t be taken back because the angels in Heaven were killed by Satan and his followers (including Lucifer and Azazel). In season one, we remember Azazel as a sadistic and manipulative demon (and Lucifer’s second-in-command) who took pleasure in torturing and killing humans, (Kaisar’s family, Favaro’s father, the knights who were carrying the king’s tribune, the knights who were protecting the God Key), and invading Anatae and human villages with Pazuzu and Cerberus for 2,000 years. After Charioce XVII took over the capital and enslaved his people, Azazel gets a special upgrade in personality as he started caring for his comrades Belphegor and Dante more than he did in season 1 with Cerberus and Pazuzu and trying to free his people from slave traders. As much as I like his character development in the series, I have to admit that in episodes 7-8, he became a hypocrite because he went against his own word about killing only slave traders. In episode 7, we learn that his plan to defeat King Charioce XVII involved bombing a bridge that killed numerous innocent humans (men, women, children alike). That scene makes it understandable why Azazel is no different from King Charioce XVII. I also forgot to mention that Azazel wanted to use Nina’s dragon form in order to win against Charioce XVII and his army (he said this in episode 5 when his comrade Dante asks him “That can’t be” and Azazel intentionally says “We will use the red dragon”). Even in episode 6, the scene where Azazel and his comrades go over the plan in which Azazel talks about where the parade will start and that he will “come down with the red dragon in the north”. Even Dante comments that “The plan relies heavily on the red dragon. All we can do is trust you. There’s no room for failure”. 'Later on, the plan fails as she didn’t know what Azazel wanted from her (let me remind that when he tried to force his kiss on her, she slammed him to the wall). As a result, not only did his comrades die in front of him, but he unintentionally got Nina (Red Dragon) and Kaisar arrested. In episode 18, when he finds out that Nina can turn into a dragon, his anger was initially at Nina, but later on, he realizes his mistakes for counting on the red dragon too much. Overall, I liked Azazel’s character development, but people need to calm down about Charioce XVII because if Azazel had his way, things won't be different. He still would've killed as many humans and angels as Charioce XVII would've killed many angels and demons. '